


Sparks

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Shyness, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voidwalker (Apex Legends) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: The New Years party is underway, and Natalie feels lonely. It's been a rough year for the legends, and there seems to have been some sort of unspoken agreement they all had to put aside their differences for the night.Natalie and Renee find themselves alone together, but are they truly?(AKA IDK how to write summaries)
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Birthdays, Holidays, and Because I Feel Like It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassimola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassimola/gifts).



> Big shout out to [MiniStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches)!!!!! She helped me brainstorm ideas and come up with an outline. She also beta read this!! Thankee friend. :)
> 
> To avoid confusion, our wraith is referred to as Renee while voidwalker is referred to as wraith.
> 
> Happy bday Night!! :))

Natalie Paquette was a genius, and one of the youngest ones to ever exist at that. She had broken the necessary equations to power the very ring of the Apex Games. Mastered quantum laser mechanics, showing up her own father when it came to the field of science. 

And yet, it didn’t end there. The young scientist had gone on to become an Apex Legend, and a very popular one at that, proving that her skill field consisted of so much more than the sciences. 

An inventor, scientist, and apex legend all in one. You would think that the young blonde woman was confident, immune to petty worries.

But when it came to Renee? Natalie felt like she was the most awkward person alive, self-conscious of every little thing, including her accent. Which was silly! Even now she was doing her best to look anywhere but at her crush.

Natalie worried her lower lip with her teeth as she watched Renee from across the room, obnoxious music and blinding lights flashing overhead. It was the new year's party, all of the legends coming together to celebrate in the privatised _Paradise Lounge_ , the fifteen of them gathered to hang out, drink, and overall have a fun time. _Everyone_ had shown up, and that was a bit of a surprise for the young woman. What with all the tensions between certain cliques of her friends, but it seemed everyone had agreed to forget about their differences in order to relax and have a bit of fun.

Alexander Nox was in a back corner, seeming to glower at everyone while entertaining a conversation with Dr. Mary Somers, the newest legend known as Horizon. Even though Natalie felt betrayed by Caustic she was still inwardly relieved that he wasn’t alone.

Gibraltar was laughing uproariously, Octavio and Lifeline sitting opposite of him in the booth.

Someone shouted, causing Natalie to jump as she turned to look over her shoulder, blue eyes easily locating the disturbance. Ramya was grinning, poking Elliott in the chest teasingly, the engineer flushing in what could only be described as embarrassment. Curiosity got the best of Natalie, the young scientist watching as Rampart moved across the room to talk to Crypto. The hacker didn’t seem all too interested in what she was saying, at least not at first, but after a moment Tae-Joon turned sharply to stare at her.

Natalie giggled a little to herself when the older legend seemed to redden, the korean looking up to make eye contact with the blonde woman. Embarrassed that she was caught looking, Natalie lifted a hand to give a little wiggle of her fingers, happiness rising up in her when Crypto offered her a small smile.

Another few moments passed, Tae Joon seeming to be focused on whatever it was Ramya was babbling about. Finally, the hacker threw back what remained of his drink and made his way quickly across the dance floor. 

Elliott was standing at the bar wearing that new outfit of gold and silver. It worked perfectly with the season atmosphere, though that ridiculous v-neck had several of the legends teasing him about it. 

Blue eyes tracked Tae Joon’s movements, Natalie’s eyes widening a little when the dark haired legend grabbed the engineer’s shoulders to spin him around, their lips connecting almost immediately.

_Well that was the last thing I expected,_ Natalie thought inwardly, quickly looking away. 

The frenchwoman sighed softly as she stared down at her own drink, alone in her booth in one of the back corners of the open room. Inwardly she wanted to go and converse with her friends, but something held her back. 

Natalie looked around again, finally finding who she was looking for: Renee. The interdimensional skirmisher was seated at the bar, between Loba and Pathfinder. Bloodhound was sitting beside the first, a drink with a straw resting on the counter in front of them.

It was sudden, Renee turning around in her seat to make eye contact with the younger legend, Natalie quickly averting her gaze, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

_Idiote,_ the blonde woman chastised herself inwardly, _les voix!_

Of course Renee’s voices would warn her that someone was staring at her! 

Chancing a quick peek to see if the older woman was still staring at her, Natalie noticed that Renee’s eyes were still silver, as if she were still listening to whatever the voices in her head were saying. Usually they were brief, not lasting longer than a moment or two, so this was a little odd. 

_Maybe she didn’t notice I was staring,_ Natalie hoped silently.

Tracing the rim of the glass in her petite fingers, Natalie brooded silently. It seemed that everybody had someone to hang out with while she was all alone. It wasn’t a feeling the blonde legend was used to, as she was generally very social.

“This spot taken?”

“Ah!” Natlie jumped at the sudden voice that cut through her thoughts, blue eyes wide as she stared up at Renee, heart skipping a beat at her closeness. “ _Je suis d-désolé?_ ”

The older woman smiled faintly, motioning to the booth. “Can I sit with you?” She asked again.

“O-Oh! Of course!” Natalie smiled widely, feeling a little better now that someone seemed to want to hang out with her, heart fluttering in startled excitement when Renee slid herself into the booth right next to her.

Silence fell between the two women, Natalie resting her chin in her hand in an attempt to discreetly conceal the blush colouring her cheeks.

“You know that you don’t have to be over here alone, right?”

Natalie glanced over at the dark-haired legend, offering a big smile. “I know, I just… I don’t know, it feels like it’s all going to fall apart again.”

The phaser nodded in understanding. “I heard you made up with Hyeon?”

“Who, T-” Natalie caught herself, pretending to cough a little to cover up her mistake, “who told you that?”

Renee laughed a little, gently elbowing the younger woman. “A little birdie told me.”

“ _O-oui_ , we made up. We had a conversation, and I believe he was being honest.” Natalie answered, watching as Tae Joon followed Elliott out of the room. She wasn’t jealous of Elliott, as she saw the hacker as a friend and nothing more, but she _was_ jealous at how easy it seemed to be for the holotech engineer to do… well, _that_.

There was silence again, besides the music surrounding the occupants of the room, but it wasn’t an unpleasant quiet. Still, Natalie couldn’t help but break it, blurting the question before she realized she’d asked it allowed: “Renee, do you like me?”

Horror filled Natalie then, gloved hands flying up to her mouth. “Oh, _je suis vraiment désolé!_ Please, forgive me, that was so rude!”

Natalie half expected for Renee to look at her with distaste, instead her beautiful complexion darkened even as she looked away almost shyly. 

“I’m sorry, I-I,” her words were effectively silenced when the older legend pressed a finger against them.

Blue eyes wide, Natalie could only stare up at Renee as the phase specialist brushed a strand of dark hair back behind her ear. “Do you mean it?”

The words were so quiet that coupled with the loud music they almost went unheard, Natalie nervously toying with the zipper of her jacket. “I have liked you for a l-long time,” she answered, awkwardly searching for the right words. _“Je t’aime beaucoup,_ ” it came out in french, the young genius uncertain on how to translate it when her mind was going crazy with hope and excitement.

“I like you too, Natalie,” Renee was saying, staring down at the table before turning in her seat to look at her. “More than anything, and I know that I shouldn’t, that you deserve better, but…”

A click of silence passed over them, Renee seeming to search for what she wanted to say, eyes averted before locking with Natalie’s mirrored blue. “I want you.”

Natalie wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in her system giving her the courage, or the excitement over the realization that her feelings weren’t unrequited, but she found herself leaning in to press a kiss to the older legend’s lips.

Their skin barely touched before Natalie was pulling away, unsure of herself even as that brief contact sent a spark of excitement through her.

Renee was staring at her wide-eyed as she reached out to brush blonde bangs out of the younger scientist’s eyes. “Can… Can we…?”

Natalie was nodding before she even realized that she was, a smile on her face. “ _S’il vous plaît._ ”

The two women slid out of the booth, Natalie’s heart skipping a beat when the other legend’s fingers intertwined with her own gloved ones, the frenchwoman following the older from the room.

It wasn’t a long walk from the lounge to the dropship and their temporary living quarters.

It was pleasant, walking hand in hand with the woman she liked, Natalie enjoying the crisp night air.

Boarding the drop ship the two women made their way around the familiar halls, passing by Elliott’s room. Some very… interesting sounds were coming from inside, Elliott’s voice more high pitched than usual as he all but shouted the word ‘daddy’, Natalie unable to stop herself from giggling. Even Renee seemed to be quite amused, the small laugh that escaped from those perfect lips causing butterflies to take flight inside the younger legend. It wasn’t a sound she had the opportunity to hear often, but it was by far one of her favourites.

The closer they got to Renee’s room, the more active the butterflies in Natalie’s belly got, fluttering around in excited nervousness. She felt a little shy, but the small amount of alcohol she’d consumed gave her a warm buzz that seemed to numb her uncertainty.

Natalie smiled faintly when Renee squeezed her hand before releasing it, fumbling about for her key card to swipe it over the scanner. A soft beep reached their ears, the phase shifter stepping aside as the door slid open.

“ _Merci,_ ” the younger legend murmured, stepping past Renee into the room.

It seemed very… well, _Renee._ Minimalistic for the most part, consisting of a bed, some furniture, and a desk with what Natalie could only guess were tools for the older woman’s tech scattered about it’s surface.

Gentle hands cupped Natalie’s cheeks, the blonde woman turning her attention back onto the other legend, Renee regarding her with a look so full of affection the frenchwoman’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’re so beautiful,” Renee murmured softly before leaning in, covering Natalie’s lips with her own.

Natalie closed her eyes as the dark-haired woman became bolder, what started as a gentle, almost chaste, kiss became more demanding. The young genius shivering a little when teeth teasingly nipped at her bottom lip, a sound escaping her as she parted her lips to allow Renee in. She couldn’t stop the little sound of enjoyment from escaping her, petite hands reaching out to grab Renee’s scarf, pulling the older woman closer as she pressed up against her.

It was better than Natalie had ever imagined, the blue-eyed scientist pulling away only when the demand to breath outweighed her want to taste every bit of Renee.

Renee’s hands ran down Wattson’s sides to her hips, pulling her close as soft lips mouthed at her neck.

“ _M-mon dieu,_ ” Natalie bit her lower lip to try and keep from embarrassing herself, the occasional sensation of teeth grazing her skin causing her to shiver. It felt good the way Renee was holding her close, the younger woman biting her lip with a gasp as a bruise was sucked into her pale flesh.

Natalie wanted so desperately to reciprocate, the frenchwoman putting some distance between herself and the other legend, reaching her hands out to unwrap the scarf from around Renee’s neck. She searched curiously for a zipper to the suit, Renee smiling faintly as she used the concealed zipper to unzip herself.

Wide blue eyes drank in every bit of Renee that was being revealed to them, Natalie reaching out to help the older woman step out of the one piece tactical outfit.

“ _Tu es si belle_ ” the words came out in a whisper, Natalie running her hands up Renee’s pale flesh, up her sides towards her chest. 

Slightly cold hands wrapped around Natalie’s own, stopping her curious exploration. Looking up into clear blue, the frenchwoman’s face flushing. “I-I said that you-”

There was that gorgeous, tiny smile that had been frequenting Renee’s lips, the phase shifter leaning close to kiss the younger legend. It was brief, but still served to steal away Natalie’s air, the older woman resting her forehead against the younger’s. “I know,” she answered quietly.

Fingers curled along the hem of Natalie’s navy sweater, helping the scientist pull it up over her head before letting it fall to the ground forgotten.

Natalie slipped out of her bra even as Renee was dropping her own to the floor.

Stepping up close to the older woman, Natalie leaned in to place little kisses along Renee’s clavicle and up her throat, fingers curling into her blonde locks as the phase shifter gasped softly.

Natalie shuddered when hands groped her ass through her jeans, warmth creeping up her cheeks much like her lichtenberg scar, the scientist letting out an embarrassing squeak when Renee hoisted her up. Legs wrapped around the older legend’s waist, arms around her neck, Natalie kissing Renee again. She could feel them moving, the void specialist lowering her down onto a soft surface before climbing up over her.

Staring up into the clear blue eyes making up her sky, Natalie couldn’t help the shy smile from spreading across her lips when Renee gave her a little peck.

Gentle fingers worked to unbutton the white jeans Natalie sported, the scientist biting her lower lip as Renee worked both her pants and underwear off, dropping them over the side of the bed to be forgotten.

Now that she was fully exposed, Natalie felt shy again, lying still as the interdimensional skirmisher’s hands ran down her sides, thumbs lightly tracing little circles into the younger woman’s hips before she was leaning down to kiss Natalie again.

Renee’s hands on her body felt so good, the blonde legend gasping softly when the older pulled away from the kiss to brush her lips along Natalie’s shoulder.

“Please,” Natalie spoke up, breaking the almost reverent silence, “Please, touch me, Renee.” She pleaded softly, the older woman laughing softly.

Natalie’s eyes followed Renee as the dark-haired legend climbed out of the bed, working loose of her own pants and panties.

The sight of the other legend’s naked body stole away Natalie’s breath, the dim lighting causing Renee’s flesh to almost glow, dark hair falling like a tainted waterfall over porcelain shoulders as the phase shifter shook it loose of her ponytail.

So caught up in Renee’s beauty, Natalie almost missed the movement that caught the corner of her eye, the scientist pushing up into a sitting position, breath catching in her throat.

Standing in a corner was a slim, armoured figure.

Blue eyes widened, Natalie freezing up as she stared.

“Natalie?” Renee’s voice doused the flickering fear rising up in Wattson, the blonde woman pointing. “Wh-Who is that? _Depuis combien de temps elle est là?_ ” She questioned nervously.

Renee looked over her shoulder at the white and gray armoured figure, a purple, full face visor preventing Natalie from seeing who the intruder was. She looked up at Renee for an explanation, the interdimensional skirmisher seeming a little too calm considering someone was standing in the corner _watching_ them.

Feeling suddenly self conscious, Wattson wrapped an arm around herself to try and cover her breasts, one hand searching for the sheet.

“Don’t be afraid, Natalie,” Renee was speaking, causing the scientist to pause in her search. She felt confused, a flicker of nervousness passing up her spine when the armored figure moved further into the room, heading directly for _her_.

Natalie sat in the bed, trembling a little. _Who is this?? Why are they here?_

There was a soft hissing sound, the young genius jumping a little as the reflective purple glass slid aside, Natalie coming face to face with… Renee?

Curiosity filled Wattson then, intermingling with her confusion. It didn’t take her long to figure out… the voices in Renee’s head that warned her of danger? Sometimes before that danger was even there? The shadows Natalie could see in the ultra-violet atmosphere of the void portal Renee used to teleport her teammates…?

“It’s you,” Natalie’s voice was soft, the woman still taken aback. “F-from another…” the translated word escaped the legend. “ _Une autre fois?_ ”

“I am the Wraith of this dimension,” the newcomer answered, her voice sounding different from Renee’s. Rougher, sharper, almost aggressive. “I traded places with… Renee. I’m called Voidwalker.”

Natalie stared, wide eyed. “Wh-why are you here?” She questioned, stammering a little in her nervous uncertainty.

Wraith leaned in close, silver-blue eyes giving her a brief once over before making eye contact with her. “I lost you in my world.”

The helmet was coming off then, landing on the floor with a loud _THUNK!_

Natalie froze up when Voidwalker climbed up into the bed, gloved hands gripping her shoulders gently but firmly, pushing her down onto her back.

“Wh-wh-” Natalie was cut off when scarred lips roughly met her own, the kiss being more aggressive and desperate than when Renee kissed her, a little sound escaping the blonde woman when her arms were pinned to the bed on either side of her head.

The youngest legend tried to protest, the woman above her taking the advantage to slip her tongue between Natalie’s lips. It felt a little intrusive, but the blonde legend couldn’t help the arousal that bloomed within her belly at the show of dominance, Wraith fitting nicely between her legs. 

Natalie gasped softly when the newcomer pulled away from the kiss, lips and teeth teasing her throat as she squirmed. Gloved hands ran up her sides over her chest, Wraith squeezing her breasts firmly, causing the scientist to buck her hips even as a moan escaped her. It felt _good_. Voidwalker’s actions didn’t seem shy, in fact they seemed to know all the best places to touch Natalie’s body.

Wraith’s armour was cold, Natalie whining softly at the way the older woman was grinding against her, the blonde woman unable to deny the wetness between her legs as she squirmed a little in need. “Pl-please!”

“I’ll give you what you want,” Voidwalker all but _purred_ , the sound going straight down between Natalie’s legs. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her eyes wide as she watched Wraith kiss down her stomach, gloved hands wrapping around Natalie’s thighs. A teasing nip to the inside of her thigh had Wattson jumping.

“St-stop,” Natalie pleaded softly, even with her body wanting nothing more than for Voidwalker to continue, attempting to sit up.

Gentle hands on Natalie’s face had her looking up into Renee’s eyes, the older woman looking nervous as she leaned in to kiss her, any protests the blond legend had died when their lips touched.

When they pulled away, Natalie couldn’t seem to find the words she wanted to say, eyes widening when Renee climbed up into the bed, straddling her face.

Natalie shut her eyes as fingers ran through her pale locks, hands gripping Renee’s thighs to pull her down, closer to her mouth.

The youngest legend was surrounded by Renee. Her warmth, her touch, her scent… It held a sense of comfort for her as she pulled the older woman as close as she could, teasingly trailing the tip of her tongue along Renee’s slit.

The interdimensional skirmisher gasped softly, fingers curling a little more tightly in Natalie’s hair, the scientist humming softly before repeating the action. It was teasing, Renee whining pleadingly.

Natalie giggled before slipping her tongue between the older woman’s outer lips, enjoying the sounds Renee was making as she rocked against the younger legend. She was so caught up in making the dark-haired woman feel good that Natalie had forgotten about Wraith, the sudden sensation of a finger slipping into her cunt had her jerking, her moan muffled by the woman straddling her face.

“You’re so sensitive,” Voidwalker was saying, free hand pinning down Natalie’s dancing hips to keep her still. A second finger pushed in alongside the first, the youngest legend moaning when a gloved thumb firmly rubbed at her clit. Please bubbled up in her, Natalie gasping against Renee, trying her best to focus as she suckled at the older woman’s clit.

Renee was moaning, soft little gasps of enjoyment escaping her as she rocked down against Natalie’s mouth, fingers tangled in blonde locks. Every sound the scientist made had shocks of pleasure racing up the phase shifter’s spine.

“ _C’est te-tellement bon!_ ” Natalie moaned, grip on Renee’s hips tightening when Voidwalker gave a sharp twist of her fingers, curling them up against that spot deep inside that had the youngest woman’s vision going white. “ _Ah!”_

Natalie couldn’t think past the pleasure building up in her lower belly, Wraith’s grip on her thighs unrelenting as she thrust her fingers in and out, the wet squelching intermingled with sounds of pleasure as Natalie’s juices coated the older woman’s gloved fingers. It sounded so dirty, the blonde woman flushing darkly in embarrassment even as those skilled fingers slipped free of her, leaving her cunt clenching needily on air.

“P-Please,” Natalie pleaded, squirming even as she lapped up Renee’s sweet fluids that were undoubtedly smearing over the lower part of her face. “You t-taste so good, _m-made-ohh!”_

Fingers parted Natalie’s outer lips, exposing her most intimate parts to the cool air, something warm and wet dragging up over her dripping cunt. “Yes! P-please! _Plus s’il vous plait!_ ”

Voidwalker made a sound of amusement, thumbs mercifully pushing into the scientist, holding her open as she dragged her tongue over her again.

Natalie jerked and moaned, hips wiggling a little as Voidwalker pushed her tongue into her. It felt so good!

“P-please, ah!” The blonde legend moaned, whining softly when the woman pulled away.

Renee was moving now, seating herself up against the head of the bed, Natalie rolling onto her stomach to crawl back between her legs. She placed desperate kisses up the older legend’s abdomen, stopping only to suck on her tit, slim fingers curling tightly in her hair, Renee moaning as she arched, pressing her chest up into Natalie’s mouth.

Rough hands grabbed at Natalie’s hips, guiding her up onto her knees as Wraith pressed into her from behind, expert tongue slipping back into the scientist, causing her toes to curl. She pulled back from Renee, soft little gasps of pleasure escaping her as Voidwalker ate her out, sucking at her sensitive clit as fingers slipped back into her.

Natalie was close, she could feel it, body flush with pleasure as she moaned into Renee’s neck, a shudder passing through her body when a sharp nip to her sensitive little bud had her coming.

“A-ah-ngh!” Natalie held onto Renee as she came, the phase expert’s hands kneading her breasts while Voidwalker noisily sucked on her cunt, drinking up all the juices she had to offer, fingers expertly drawing out the blonde woman’s orgasm.

Natalie was shaking as she came down from her high, whining as those gloved fingers continued to tease her, hips jerking a little. She felt so sensitive down there, even the way Renee was pinching and pulling at her nipples was almost too much.

The two older women stopped then, Voidwalker climbing up over Natalie so she was trapped between them, kissing her deeply. It felt so right, even if there was a small sense of wrong that kept trying to taint the aftermath of her orgasm.

“Are you ok?” Renee asked, sounding concerned.

Natalie turned her head to look up at the dark-haired woman, a lazy smile touching her lips. “ _O-oui.”_ She answered softly, reaching a hand down between Renee’s legs, her fingers joined by Voidwalkers as the phase technician gasped softly at their touch. 

“Y-you-” Renee’s head fell back against the pillows, hips jerking a little at their touch.

Voidwalker reached out to grip Renee’s chin, Natalie looking into the blue pools of her lover’s eyes. 

“ _Á_ _ton tour._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is the first time I've written lengthy F/F smut, and I am sorry if it's not great. I did my best haha.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS (I used google translate so... could be wrong)  
> 1) les voix: the voice (as in the voices of the void wraith can hear)  
> 2) Je suis d-désolé : I'm sorry  
> 3) je suis vraiment désolé! : I am really sorry!  
> 4) Je t’aime beaucoup : I love you so much (kinda)  
> 5) S’il vous plaît : Yes please  
> 6) Mon Dieu : My God  
> 7) Vous étes si belle : you're so beautiful  
> 8) Depuis combien de temps y sont-ils : How long have they been there?  
> 9) C’est te-tellement bon : It's so good  
> 10) Á ton tour : Your turn


End file.
